Basic Health Potion
The Basic Health Potion is a healing-potion that will instantly heal 250 of your player character's Health points (shown on the red bar, no matter if in full armor or without wearing any). In comparison, Advanced Health Potion now heal 600 Health points at once, and a Mushroom of any type can heal up to 280 Health points in 15 seconds (not instantly in contrast to the Basic Health Potion). These Potions can be made from a starting recipe that is already unlocked when entering a new Creativerse-world, so you won't need to unlock the crafting recipe. You can craft these potions in your Crafting Menu (default key "Q") or at old Crafting Tables (that still exist on worlds created before R22 on September 16th 2015). To craft 4 Basic Health Potions at once, you will need: * 3 Mushrooms (either Red Mushrooms, Brown Mushrooms or the rare Glowing Mushrooms) * and 3 Flowers (either Yellow Flowers from common Cragwood trees, Red Flowers from birch-like Ashenwood trees, Blue Flowers from pine-like Elderwood trees, Autumnwood Flowers from Autumnwood trees, Tundra Flowers from the ground of Tundra Biomes, Wildflowers from the ground of Savannahs, Cactus Flowers from Cacti growing in Canyons or Dunes, Weepwood Flowers from Swamplands, or Wildwood Flowers from Jungles will all do) Crafting or taking a Basic Health Potion is one of the unlocking requirements of the crafting recipe for the Advanced Health Potion. Basic Health Potions can also be obtained from many Corrupted Creatures, either when killing them or taming and then harvesting from them. These potions do not seem to occur in any Treasure Chests any longer though. To consume Basic Health Potions, put (a stack) of them into any of your slots on your quickbar, choose this quickslot and use the potion by clicking your right mouse-button. Alternatively you can drag consumables with your left mouse-button from the inventory or a quickslot over your player character's portrait on the right side of the inventory. You can use Basic Health Potions during any fights or when taming Creatures too. Best select the quickslot with your Health Potions first before starting to tame. Then, while continually holding down the left mouse button (by default) to tame a creature, you can now and then click your right mouse button or type the number of the according quickslot (by default) to consume a potion and be healed. If your enemy is tough, better try Advanced Health Potions though, since their crafting recipe has changed they aren't hard to make anymore. Currently (R41 in April 2017) there is a very short cooldown of ca. 1-3 seconds after drinking one Basic Health Potions, so you have to wait a little until you can gulp down another potion to heal up completely. As soon as your player character is at full health, you won't be able to inadvertently use up any more Basic Health Potions though. So you won't have to worry about wasting any health potions for naught. Basic Health Potions, Advanced Health Potions, Health Regeneration Potions, Red Mushrooms, Brown Mushrooms and Glowing Mushrooms, healing Food made from Mineral Water, as well as the healing effects of Healing Beacons and Mineral Water all have their separate cooldowns, so you can use these healing measures parallel right away without having to wait. Since R41 Beds of any type will restore player characters to full health too when sleeping while also speeding up the rest of the day to turn into nightfall or turn night into dawn. An attack or elemental damage over time can wake your player character immediately though. Category:Crafted Category:Potions Category:Consumables